Are You Jealous Of A Monster?
''Are You Jealous Of A Monster? ''is the 2nd episode of season 4 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Googie gets very jealous about Crystal so Shaggy tries to comfort her to Crystal's dislike. Meanwhile Scooby and Amber go to the doggy restaurant and the gang are brought in to solve a mystery there. Synopsis Googie gets jealous and the rest of the gang capture a ghost dog. Googie gets incredibly jealous and comes out from behind the bushes in front of Shaggy and Crystal. She is incredibly angry and jealous about Shaggy and Crystal. She feels betrayed by Shaggy and that she should be his girlfriend. But Crystal says that Shaggy and her fates are set together. It is destiny, Crystal says, for them to be together. But Googie says that she was Shaggy's girlfriend long before Crystal. The two almost get into a huge fight before Shaggy-with help from Scooby, Amber and the rest of the gang-stops them. Shaggy tells the gang and Amber to give them some privacy. They say okay. The Master Hippie comes and says that Shaggy must decide and says that they must head back to the mansion at the end, then goes away. Scooby and Amber set up to have a date together at the doggy restaurant, so Scooby asks Velma, Fred and Daphne if that is okay. They reply sure, only they must come back within the next mystery, and Scooby replies okay. So Scooby and Amber head for their date at the restaurant. Shaggy decides that he will talk to Googie and Crystal together and express his feelings for each. Viewers are revealed Shaggy's feelings about love and girlfriends. Shaggy needs a girlfriend whom he can trust. He needs one that can cook, that he will have many adventures with and that can take care of Scooby with him. Shaggy wants to pick, but both Crystal and Googie stop him. They want to talk to each other first. Shaggy replies okay. Crystal and Googie nearly get into a fight but stop themselves. They talk to each other about their feelings about Shaggy. Each feels he is a trustworthy boyfriend and decide that he, not them, will have the last word. They also want to be friends after one or the other is picked. They head back to Shaggy and discover he has headed back to the gang to solve another mystery, so both head to the mansion in hopes he will come back. Scooby and Amber, meanwhile, have gone to the restaurant. Scooby has paid for it with his "doggy credit card". The staff of the restaurant are real people, not dogs, so they enjoy a romantic meal. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang and Shaggy have met up and are currently deciding on the next mystery. Daphne spots a monster at the doggy restaurant terrozing the place and realize Scooby and Amber are in danger and run there. There the monster has struck. Scooby has protected Amber and the gang meet the director of the place, Frederick Jamil. He wants more space but isn't allowed. The gang then meet a customer whose dog was excluded. Her name is Dominica, and she drops a piece of fur. The gang decide to immediately search for the monster so Fred sets a trap. The trap has Scooby and Amber as bait, and when the monster comes a table will catapult him into the kitchen. The trap doesn't work and instead Amber is catapulted. Shaggy goes to her while Scooby evades the Haunted Hound and escapes while the hound crashes and is captured. The hound was Dominica. She wanted to have revenge. The episode ends with the gang in the mansion and Shaggy has to pick one girl. Cast and Characters Villains *Haunted Hound Suspects *Master Hippie *Googie *Frederick Jamil *Dominica Culprits Locations *Hippieville **Streets **Doggy Restaurant Notes/trivia *This is the 4th part of an 11-part epic. *The mystery plays a minor part such as Coolsville's Pool Monsters. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Orignal Mysteries Season 4 Quotes "Shaggy, you must choose..." -'Master Hippie' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 4 episodes